Mouse Ears
by DetectiveMinerva
Summary: Following the events at Riverton Gardens, Jessica manages to get Seth to visit the happiest place on Earth, but can she also get him to wear a certain hat? "Deleted scene" from S11E12, "The Scent of Murder."


I've always loved the episode "The Scent of Murder," but one thing's always intrigued me: why the heck were Jessica and Seth driving all the way down to Orlando? The way I see it, there's only one reason to visit Orlando: Disney World. And, of course, Jessica would be the one to get Seth to go... and to wear a certain hat! This story was inspired by yet another OTP prompt, as well as Angela Lansbury singing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" on the _60 Years of Disney Music_ special.

* * *

 _Imagine your OTP at Disney World. No drama, no death, just Mickey Mouse hats._

"I think you're takin' the 'woman of many hats' thing a tad too far, Jess."

"Oh, come on! It's only for fun!"

"Only for fun? You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

"Well..."

"Ayuh, thought so. You probably bought these little things on your last trip to Orlando, and you've been savin' 'em for a special occasion... like when you could finally find an excuse to drag me down to sunny Florida with you?"

"Excuse? You wanted to go!"

"That was when I thought we were just goin' down to enjoy a little R&R. I should've known you'd wait until we were beyond the boundaries of Cabot Cove, trapped in the car, to pounce with your surprises. First you tell me we're makin' a detour to visit Buford in South Carolina, then you tell me we're goin' to Disney World, and _then_ you whip out _this_!"

"Admit it, Seth. It hasn't been that bad, has it?"

"You mean, aside from nearly gettin' lost on the back roads, bearin' witness to my cousin's murder and then undergoin' the stress of inheritin' his plantation and decidin' what to do with it, and lookin' for a tree that every greedy somebody north and south of the Mason-Dixon line wanted? Oh no, it hasn't been bad _at all_."

Jessica merely shook her head. Yes, they had weathered yet another murder case, and Seth, bless his heart, had lost a member of his family. Yet, hadn't good come out of such a tragedy? Seth and Evelyn Colby, together with Seth's cousin Rob, had decided to keep Riverton Gardens open and running, taking Kendall Ames and his son Billy on as their partners. The Forever Scarlett tree was still in full bloom, and wonderful new botanical achievements would be coming out of Riverton for years to come. Now, they had reached their final destination – Orlando, Florida – and, as usual, Seth was finding new reasons to complain. And about what? Jessica's choice of rest, relaxation, and pure, unadulterated fun. "Admit it, Seth. You love Disney every bit as much as I do. This is the happiest place on Earth. What better place to clear away the sorrow of a murder?"

Seth scowled at her. "Woman, sometimes I think you stepped clean _out_ of a Disney movie, as hopelessly optimistic as you are. All right, I'll admit I love Disney as much as the next fella, but do I wanna walk around Disney World with this thing on my head? I don't think so!"

"You'll look adorable wearing it."

"I'll look ridiculous, is how I'll look."

"I had your name put on it."

"Just what I need, personalized embarrassment."

"My name is on mine, too, need I remind you."

"Good. _You_ let everyone know you're willin' to be a total..."

"Dork?"

"Well, I haven't used that word since 1959, but it works."

By this time, Jessica was laughing so hard, tears were beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "Seth Hazlitt, you are absolutely incorrigible. Are you just so determined to maintain your status as a grouch that you won't even open yourself up to having some good old-fashioned fun?" Her eyes twinkled. "Complete with a little dorkiness?"

Seth pursed his lips, yet Jessica could see the stubbornness behind his eyes begin to melt. "Yes," he said mulishly.

Still chuckling, Jessica wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "So you won't do this, but you _will_ dress up for the Revolutionary War reenactment every year, and you'll put on a costume each year for Eve Simpson's Halloween party?"

"There's a big difference. One is required of me as a citizen of Cabot Cove, and the other is just for –"

"Fun?"

Finally, Seth's face softened. "All right, you've got me there. Eve's party is fun, and there is a part of me that likes dressin' up in a costume. I just..." He shrugged his broad shoulders and sighed. "I never thought I'd be puttin' on one of these at this time of life."

"I know. You thought you'd put on a Mouseketeers sweatshirt instead, didn't you?"

Seth did a double take, his face incredulous as he stared at her. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I've heard you mention once or twice that you used to love watching _The Mickey Mouse Club_ when you were younger."

"Ayuh, I did, although my daughter 'bout wore me out with her constantly listenin' to Annette Funicello's song 'Pineapple Princess.' Me, my favorite Disney song was always 'Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah.'"

"Ooh, I love that song, too!" Immediately, Jessica burst into her own rendition of the classic Disney tune, and Seth, charmed by her voice and her joy, couldn't help but clap in time. "Hey, that was great!" he praised when she finished.

Jessica grinned. "If there's a happier song in all of music, I've yet to hear it. So... what do you say? Shall we have a wonderful day after all?"

Seth returned her smile, won over at last. Nobody else but Jessica could tear down his obstinate walls and fill him with pure happiness. Of course, he _had_ planned on wearing her present all along, but he'd never admit it to her. Truth was, he enjoyed bantering with her too much, and he enjoyed making her laugh and seeing that sparkle in her eyes. And if he got to hear her sing in the bargain, than wearing his new headgear was worth it. "What the heck. Let's go have a wonderful day at the happiest place on Earth."

Her smile told him he had said the right thing. "That's the spirit! But, first things first." She set her hat on her head and pointed up at his head. "You, too."

With a roll of his eyes, Seth put on his own hat and offered his arm to Jessica. "Shall we, my Minnie Mouse?"

Giggling, Jessica slipped her arm through the crook of his. "Gladly, my Mickey." And on that note, they walked arm in arm into Disney World, the happiest place on Earth, wearing cool summer clothes, smiles on their faces... and mouse ears on their heads.


End file.
